


Your My Baymax

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, basically my first Castiel story, dean is a dork, you compare Cas to Baymax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you and Cas have just finished watching a certain movie about a boy genius and a huggable robot, ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your My Baymax

You and Castiel had just finished watching Big Hero 6 at the movie theater, after being in the theater for so long your eyes had grown used to the darkness so when you opened the doors to step outside you were blinded by the bright sunlight. “Ahhh the sun... It burns!!" you said shielding your eyes from the bright star in the sky as you walked to the parking lot where Sam and Dean were waiting in the impala, they had seen a different movie which was nice because it gave you some quality time with the adorable clueless angel you called your boyfriend. 

"so Cass did you like the movie?" you asked sweetly as you uncovered your eyes and turned toward Cass who was holding a tub of left over popcorn, you giggled as he tossed a few kernels in his mouth.

"it was.. Enjoyable he said as he brushed a few of the kernels that missed his mouth off his trench coat.

"I'm happy you liked it...I ...I Was worried that you would go see (current movie ) with the guys." you said looking down at the ground.

"and then who would have gone to see "Big Hero 6" with you?" he asked a bit sadly.

"I guess I'd have to go by myself then.." You said kicking a pebble out of your way.

"What if some "Pizza Man" was there? You know like form the movie I watched with Dean, the one with the babysitter."

"Cass...girls Don't like it when you talk about Porn!" you yelled a bit too loudly.

'Damn! ,why did Dean have to park the car so far away from the theater?' you mentally asked yourself.

"Sorry...I Mean what if someone harmed you? What if you got hurt?" Castiel asked  
"Then I'd have my Baymax to save me and make me better." you said looking up at him smiling.

“F/N you do not have a giant white robot." Castiel asked cluelessly.

You laughed he was soo cute when he didn't have a clue what you were saying.

"I'm talking about you Cass! Your my Baymax!." You said as you held his hand.

" F/N you need glasses, I am not a walking marshmallow robot!"

you shook your head and smiled.

"when I said "your my Baymax" I mean you protect me and keep me "safe”, if I do a lousy job on a hunt and get hurt you use your angel powers and "heal" me and......" You let go of his hand and wrapped your arms around him, he placed the popcorn bucket on the ground and returned the hug  
"you give nice warm "hugs"." You said as you inhaled the wonderful scent of cinnamon that lingered on his trench coat.

"Well... That is true" Castiel said as he kissed your forehead, you then walked to the impala hand in hand. 

 

*Extended Ending*

 

you and Castiel walked slowly to the impala cherishing what little time you had alone and Dean didn't seem to be to pleased about it.

 

he honked the horn and stuck his head out the window

 

"What are you guys? freaking turtles? hurry up!" 

 

you let go of Castiel's hand and ran towards the Black Chevy wanting to give Dean Winchester a piece of your mind, you ran a bit too fast and fell causing your left knee to bleed.

 

Castiel got down beside you and looked at your wound

 

"F/N, on a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

 

you smiled and shook your head

 

"now your over doing it."


End file.
